Learning Interesting Things
by Tsukineko-san
Summary: Nami teaches Luffy new things. She also persuades him to try them out. Remember to bring sugar because this is very lemony! One Shot AceLu, D-cest! I don't own One Piece!


It was a day like any other on the Strawhat's ship. It was a nice weather and the sun was very visible through the few clouds in the sky. There was Franky and Usopp inventing things and making new blue prints for the Sunny's new weapons. Brook was writing down new notes for his music pieces while humming, stomping his foot into a rhythm, and sipping tea from time to time. Robin was in her quarters reading over her new books that she got from the last island, she had just found a clue to the next Ponegliff's location and was smiling while writing some notes down which she found interesting. Sanji was happily cooking and preparing a new Crème Brule for the ladies of the ship to try. He nearly got a nosebleed when he imagines Robin-chan eating it…naked. Nami was drawing maps of the places that she had been to. She had seen that it was a too good whether to miss outside so she had asked Sanji to take her stuff outside. Chopper was making more Rumble Balls outside near Nami, he was wearing sunglasses and he looked extra fabulous in Robin's opinion. Zoro was of course doing what he usually did and that was lifting weights near Chopper. He had practiced his swings and the reindeer found the breeze quite relaxing. Luffy was sitting with a fishing pole s in his hands and he was staring at the bright blue ocean. He was quite bored actually. He sniffed the air and his sensitive nose caught the smell of something Sanji did not want him to catch up on.

"Sanji! When is that Crème Brule going to be finished?" Sanji cursed as he opened the oven to take out some snacks that were there.

"You mean the Crème Brule for the ladies?" Sanji kicked the door open while holding a tablet with only two fancy cups on it. He left one of the cups to the side of Nami who looked up and thanked him. He did not miss the chance to ask her on a date to which he was rejected on. He jumped up into the second level of the ship and left the other cup in front of Robin. Luffy could see from the window that he had asked Robin the same thing he did Nami and she simply said 'Some other time' to which Sanji did not loose hope on.

"Na~ Sanji I am hungry" His face scrunched up.

"You glutton ate an hour ago!"

"What!? It's already been an hour?" He had a vain popped onto his forehead.

"There are sakuramochi on the counter" He simply said as he went back to cooking extra sakuramochi because if only 100 filled his Captain's stomach then life would be easy. Luffy had begun to stuff everything in his wide mouth. Everyone joined in to _help_him even though he kept on whining that it was his snack and whatever. Out of nowhere their Den Den Mushi rang.

"Hello I am Luffy, The man who will become the Pirate King" Sanji dropped his cigarette as Nami face palmed. Chopper just shook his head. While Zoro sighed.

"Huh? Who is this? …Oh! Ace! I haven't heard of you for a very long time!" Nami picked her head up to with relief. Sanji picked up his cigarette and threw it out.

"In a week? I see. Alright then. I will meet you there then." Luffy had a pinky in his nose now. Nami looked at him expecting details.

"Ace is taking a little brake at the next island that we are going to. He will be there in a week he says." Nami just smiled and Luffy grinned. He sat next to Nami and looked at her. Sanji had closed the door behind him so he couldn't be disturbed. Chopper had gone inside to his quarters to finish off the Rumble Balls in peace. Zoro had gone up to his training room to sleep. It was only Luffy and Nami on the deck right now.

"Well you look happy" Nami said while putting her map away to dry.

"Of course! I will get to see Ace again!" Nami eyed him and made an evil smirk.

"Do you love Ace?" Luffy looked up at her.

"Of course I do!" He said while grinning

"Then why not tell him?" She said while leaning in getting more comfortable for the excitement approaching.

"I did, many times" Luffy said while tilting his head sideways.

"Do you want to show him in another way?" Nami's smirk widened.

"How?" Luffy leaned his head to one side.

"Ever though about having sex?" Nami was laughing on the inside.

"Sex?" Bingo! Got him!

"Let me explain to you, it is when…" It was a long day on the Strawhats's ship.

**-Somewhere in the middle of the ocean-**

Goddamn. I had decided not to see Luffy since Alabasta. He was irresistible. It was like all further attempts to resist was futile. He was so goddamn cute and sexy. He might get raped some day and that was a serious fear of the older brother. Plus it seemed like all of the people on his crew were just waiting for a chance to jump him. Damn why am I getting jealous? He is my brother yet my mind is messed up. I tried going and doing it with a girl again on the last island but all I could see was Luffy's face. And Luffy moaning in a sexy voice. While he was calling out my name. Goddamn someone give me a hole to craw into.

-A week later-

"Alright everybody assemble! If you want your allowance then come over here!" Nami was calling everyone and giving them their allowance. After that everyone left the ship leaving Franky to guard. The first person that is done is supposed to come back and start guarding the ship. Usopp will be making this an extra long shopping spree. Nami patted Luffy on the back.

"Well good luck" She smirked again. She couldn't wait to see what Ace had to say about this.

"T-thanks" Luffy stuttered as he felt a little blush appear on his face. He was supposed to meet Ace at a restaurant. He liked the idea of the restaurant. He could eat all he wanted.

"Sanji-kun carry this too" Nami gave Sanji the 5 bag for the last 30 minutes. He happily accepted it though. Chopper was with Robin ahead and he was carrying her bags. But he was happy because Nami would probably already have littered him with bags while Robin only takes 1 from a store. And Nami is not the type to let herself buy only one bag full of clothes in a store. And plus Robin had promised him to go to the book store later to buy books on history and medication to which he was excitedly looking forward to.

It was already night out. They were all lucky to find out that this island was very rich with sake making. So the sake was very very cheap. And Nami like the sound of that. So they will probably drink themselves senseless and then go to the ship in the morning. Food and drinks were being passed around everywhere. Ace and Luffy were on a hot chicken eating contest. It was obvious who was going to win. I mean Ace was literally firing his chicken and eating it along with the flames. And Luffy was very tipsy. He had drunk one of the most alcoholic drinks the bar could provide and had swallowed it into one shot. But he didn't drink anything after that. So he was drunk but without the danger of vomiting. Ace and the crew saw how their captain was behaving so they asked Ace to take him back to the ship. Ace agreed feeling a bit tipsy himself.

"I am not drunk! I just can't keep my –slip- balance that's all" The whole bar laughed and Ace was chuckling very loudly.

"Common let's go sober up Luffy" He grabbed him by the arm to help him keep his balance. But Luffy was perfectly fine. Well not exactly perfectly, he was feeling just a tiny bit dizziness but he could speak, think and eat like normally. Ace took him in a bride's hold and carried him to the ship. Luffy blushed all the way there.

"Ace, I can walk by myself, let me down" Luffy was blushing madly right now. But Ace took out a growl and he didn't let Luffy have it his way. To Ace it seemed like Luffy did not want or like to be in his hold. It was kind of painful. Ace refused to let Luffy out of his hold. They went inside the ship and Ace laid Luffy on the deck. They stayed in silence for a bit before Luffy started to walk towards his room. Ace raised a brow and followed him. Luffy came inside his bedroom and he turned around to face Ace. After that he laid on the bed and he spread his legs. Ace watched him with a confused face. But it was a flushed confused face.

"Na, Ace" Luffy said in a slow husky voice that made Ace twitch. If this continued on there will be a problem in his pants. Ace turned around and was about to say that he will go drink some water to sober up when Luffy grabbed his arm and pulled him. Ace lost his balance and fell on top of Luffy. He stared at his eyes and their lips were dangerously close.

"Hey Ace I want to ask you something" Luffy continued in a slow voice. The fire user got up as fast as he could and watched as Luffy got up and walked over to the window to close the curtains. After that he began to take off his shirt. Ace was in a position where he could not move. He wanted to get the hell out of here and back to the party and forget that this ever happened. But his eyes could not leave the Luffy who was taking off his shirt so painfully slow. If he did not hurry up then he will go and rip that shirt off. No, he must hold back or else Luffy might get scared. In one swift moment Luffy grabbed Ace by the hand and pushed him onto bed. He was standing on top of him. Shirtless.

"Luffy, wh-what the hell?" Ace asked while trying to keep his eyes away. Luffy leaned in and he said.

"I want you in me" Ace was frozen. He just stared at his so called innocent brother. His pants were getting too thigh to handle now. He was at a desperate situation where he didn't need Luffy to be playing pranks on him.

"Lu-Luffy what the hell are you talking about? Get off me-"Luffy crashed his lips on to his older brother's ones. It was his first so he did what Nami had thought him. He felt Ace grab the back of his head and push him deeper into him. He then licked Luffy's lower lip and Luffy opened his mouth. Ace's tongue invaded and started to explore. Behind the teeth, under Luffy's own tongue. Luffy had started to kiss back now. He battled Ace's tongue into an endless battle. Of course he lost but Ace kept on exploring his mouth. They separated for a breath of air that was _needed_now. A trail of saliva had connected their mouths, and the next moment it disappeared. Ace flipped Luffy to be underneath him. They continued their earlier activity again. This time with Ace being the leader of all of this. His hands trailed down Luffy's thin frame. The touched the neck and went down to pinch the nipples lightly. They traveled all the way down towards his hip bone and grabbed both sides making Luffy gasp into their kiss. Ace then left Luffy's hot cavern and started to kiss him along the jaw line. He traveled downward and stopped to bite at Luffy's neck, making a hickey. Luffy moaned a stifled moan. The older kept on going downwards and kissing everything he could. He stopped right before going to the nipples. He raised himself so that he could look at Luffy.

"Luffy, we should stop. This, this is not-mphhm" Once again Ace was stopped with a kiss. Luffy's arms rested onto his neck. He pulled back just a bit so that his lips still lingered closely to the fire user's ones. Then he licked Ace's lips. He let himself fall back on the bed. He watched Ace with lustful eyes. Ace almost whimpered at the sight.

"Luffy, you are drunk, yeah you are drunk so we should stop, you don't know what you are doing"

"I know exactly what I am doing. And I want Ace" He said while letting his hands roam around Ace's muscular body.

"You are so damn sexy" He whispered. Ace gulped big time. His erection was not helping much.

"Luffy, are you sure? If I start I _won't _be able to stop and I mean it" Luffy licked his lips, then he placed one finger inside his mouth. He took it out covered with saliva and he placed it on his big brother's lips. It took Ace all the power in the world not to lick it.

"You decide that for yourself then" He said lustfully. He tugged onto his shorts and pulled them down very slowly.

"But I will continue this alone" His husky voice was dripping from sexiness. He nudged Ace's crotch with his knee while opening his mouth to get more air inside his lungs. Ace heard a snap inside him. It was his sanity.

"So if you want to leave that is up t-mfhhm" Ace had stopped Luffy in his tracks and had begun a very lustful kiss. Saliva trailed down Luffy's chin from the messy kiss as Ace's hands traveled down to his shorts. He pulled them down very fast along with the boxers. Now it was his turn. He nudged his little naughty brother's erection with his knee while his hands were occupied. One with Luffy's nipple and the other with the back of Luffy's head. Luffy was about to loose it. They released each other's lips by Ace finishing off with biting the younger's lower lip and stretching it out until he released it with snap. Luffy's body was covered in sweat and it was taking away from his power.

"Nghh Ace" Luffy was at his limit. Ace nudged his erection once more just to tease his younger brother. His mouth traveled to Luffy's ear and he started to blow on it. Luffy's face flushed. The fire user began to nip onto the rubber man's ear and then proceeded to lick the shell. Luffy was a moaning mess underneath.

"Nhaah, fuuu…nahh!" Luffy had now placed his hand onto his mouth to stop the embarrassing noises from coming out. Ace noticed this and got up from making his 6th mark on his property.

"Don't stifle your voice" He said to him. Luffy just shook his head violently letting him know that he will not follow.

"You are so stubborn" Ace chuckled as he licked Luffy's hand. He tried to slip his tongue between the fingers but his younger brother was keeping them tight. The freckled man pinched Luffy's nipple as he began to play with it once more. Luffy's body shook and Ace was able to slip his tongue between. He took the hand behind Luffy's head and brought two fingers to his mouth. He forced them in and let them hang the younger's mouth open. Luffy once again began to moan and mew at his brother's touches. Ace's tongue traveled down to his nipple as he bit it and then started to twirl it around with his tongue.

"Nghh…hya!" Ace once again bit into the sensitive skin. He started to kiss down the raven's belly. Making butterfly kisses everywhere his lips touched. Luffy then bit into Ace's fingers earning a groan from him. He twirled his tongue around and between them earning Ace to moan as well. Luffy then with all of his strength pushed Ace to a sitting position. He palmed Ace's neglected clothed member. He turned Ace around and pushed him onto the bed to a lying position. He grabbed Ace's zipper between his teeth and started to pull down. Ace moaned at the sight. He would have never tough that he will see his desired person doing that to him. Luffy did not use his hands while unzipping or unclipping his big brother's shorts. However he did use them to pull them down along with the boxers. He grabbed the leaking member and he started to slowly move his hands up along the fire user's shaft. He blew at the tip making Ace shake. His hands went from bottom to top stopping to slide his thumb over the slit and then back again. It was painfully slow and Luffy's mouth was wide open and breathing at it. Ace could not take it anymore so he pushed the ravens head down his shaft. He moaned deeply as his head was still placed on the back of Luffy's head. Luffy started to bob his head up and down up until Ace's hips buckled. Luffy though had other plans so he grabbed the base of the cock and squeezed. Ace had a dry orgasm as he growled at Luffy.

"M'Sorry" He said mockingly as he did a last lick on the slit. Ace was not happy with this. He grabbed Luffy by the shoulder and once again he was on top of him. He smirked demonically at Luffy who only whimpered at the sight. It was too sexy.

"I will show you what the price is for messing up with me" Ace smirked as basically waited for my punishment. There was nothing else to do, he had pinned my hands with only one of his and was now making his way down towards my neglected member. He started to slowly pump it at first. Then he slid his thumb over my slit again and again. He released my hands and I grabbed onto his shoulders. He took me whole and started to suck me. It was like heaven. I was shakings and my hips buckled but he pinned them down fast enough with his hands. I came into his mouth fast. He licked away anything left. He looked up at me with a smirk again and I knew what he wanted. Ace thrust two fingers inside Luffy's mouth that began to coat them with saliva. He earned a groaned from Ace as he did so. Ace took the fingers out of his mouth with a loud pop and lined one to the younger's entrance. He looked up and Luffy had the expression of 'what-the-hell-are-you-waiting-for'. Ace chuckled as he told Luffy to relax and prodded a finger inside. It was so goddamn tight. He started to move the finger inside and out up until knuckle length. He entered a second finger to which Luffy bit his lip but did not squirm like expected to. He started to stretch him out. When he was stretched out enough he removed the fingers. Luffy whimpered at the loss. But opened one eye and informed Ace.

"First drawer in the nightstand" Luffy managed to pant out. Ace looked at him surprisingly and then he leaned in to make another hickey on my collar bone.

"Well you seem quite prepared don't you Luffy? Maybe this isn't your first time huh?" Ace whispered to his skin.

"And what if it isn't?" Luffy asked with an amused voice. Of course it was but he wanted to know the reaction. Ace though did not know that so he stopped all motion. He growled and bit into his younger brother's collar bone. Hard. Luffy yelped in pain.

"So you did it before?" Ace asked quietly. He didn't want to hear the answer. He wanted to be Luffy's first. Who was it that he did it with? Zoro? Sanji? Who the hell was it?

"What do you want my answer to be?" Luffy asked sadly.

"A 'no' of course" Luffy's eyes shot wide. And he looked at Ace who was licking away the blood that was oozing from the broken skin.

"Of course it's a no. Do you think that I would do it with someone else than you?" Luffy was very quiet. He was hoping that he won't get a rejection from Ace but the again it was only hope.

"I won't let anyone else touch you, no matter who it is, no matter where, no one is touching you other then me! Got a problem?!" Luffy just stared at Ace with tears in his eyes. He leaned down and grabbed the freckled man's face in both of his hands. He placed a little innocent kiss on his lips. It lasted for just 2 seconds but it was meaningful. There was nothing holding them back anymore. Not like there was something that was going to stop Portugas D. Ace anyways. The couple locked lips once again. Passionate, deep, and most of all lustful-that was their kiss. While they battled with their tongues Ace reached out to the nightstand and grabbed what he needed from the drawer. He lifted himself up from Luffy who closed his eyes and tried to catch his breath. Ace poured a generous amount of lube onto his hand and then massaged his leaking cock. He lined himself in front of Luffy's entrance and looked up to see Luffy starring.

"You are quite big" Luffy said with a panting mouth.

"I told you I am not going to stop" Ace said with hope that Luffy won't start to bail out now.

"And leave me like this?! No way!?" Luffy said with a flushed face.

"Relax okay?" Ace warned him. Luffy just nodded and hang onto his older brother's shoulders. Ace entered the head and tears began to spill from the younger's eyes. Ace leaned in and licked them away. He sheathed himself whole in one deep thrust. Luffy groaned in pain as his brother hugged him close. He did another deep thrust inside Luffy and he could feel that the groaning was turning into pleasurable moaning. He slid himself almost fully out when once again he thrust deep in. He did that at many different angles up until when Luffy moaned a throaty moan.

"Bingo" Ace congratulated himself. He hit there again while sliding almost fully out. Luffy was turning crazy. The unbearable pleasure that was overcoming him was just too much. He leaned in and nipped onto Ace's neck. His nails drew blood on Ace's back and shoulders. And now his neck was also bleeding from the bite that his little brother gave. Ace pushed Luffy back down and lined his arms each on either side of his head. He abused the raven's prostate again and again up until Luffy had saliva trailing down his chin and tears running down his eyes from the overwhelming pleasure that was running over his body like a drug. His breath didn't seem enough. Ace grabbed Luffy's leaking cock and began to pump his shaft. Pretty soon Luffy felt the pleasure pooling in his stomach and he climaxed all over his belly and Ace's hand. Ace felt Luffy's walls closing down on him and with 3 more thrusts he filled Luffy from the inside. The both panted and shivered. Ace collapsed onto his younger brother's chest. And he tried to take in deep breaths. He soon moved himself to the side and got a blanket to cover them both.

"Th-that…was good" Luffy panted out.

"I should try it out with Zoro or Sanji next time" Luffy smirked an evil smile as Ace leaned in and bit his neck. Making a big bruise that will take a while to heal and blood coming off the edges.

"You are doing this only with me" Ace said as he grabbed Luffy's waist and planted the younger's head underneath his chin. Luffy just smiled as he sucked on to Ace's collarbone making a big red mark appear.

"There is only one that I love after all" Luffy smiled on to his big brothers skin. Ace smiled a well.

"I love you too, you glutton" The both feel asleep after that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**XxXxXxXxX**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Hello little perverted kittens. This is my first yaou lemon ever. Please don't be too harsh on me! + I know how little AceLu there is out there so i dedecated my day and my blood for you 's late but i iwll go on drawing now because i needed to draw today but i couldn't because iw as writting this lemony smut! Here is for everyoen who loves that pair! Tomorrow i am taking a brake so i will see you in a day! Bye bye for now!**

_~Tsukineko-san_


End file.
